


"Sleep Bella."

by Little_Scorpion



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Scorpion/pseuds/Little_Scorpion
Summary: The only time she felt truly safe was with Him.





	"Sleep Bella."

"Hush, Bella. You're exhausted, your daughter is fine, you need to sleep. I'll get Rodolphus." Narcissa said, her tone anxious and strained. 

Bellatrix wanted to sleep, her body, mind, soul called out for it but every time she closed her eyes and couldn't see the baby anymore panic rose in her chest like a physical being. 

One couldn't blame her for feeling that way, any mother would given the circumstances. A traitor in their own ranks! A traitor who had thought it a brilliant opportunity to take on Bellatrix in her physically weakened state so soon after childbirth, to use the newborn baby against her, but a man could never understand the power of a mother protecting her young and the dark witches fury had been a force of nature. But it had drained her so much she was as weak as a kitten, the long and difficult labour only a few hours before had taken a toll and it would take her a few days to fully recover. 

"No. He needs to feel like he's doing something." Bellatrix said softly, her gaze on the sleeping child in the crib next to the bed. 

Rodolphus and Rabastan had left to scan the area, worried in case the man hadn't been working alone. It was what she feared now, that any given moment someone else would burst into the room with notions of stupidity. 

"But Bella, you need to rest. It's important so you can care for her as you need too." Narcissa was clearly worried for her sister and tried to ease the dark witch to lay down from her sitting position in the bed. 

"Leave Narcissa." A cool voice came from the door making Narcissa jump and Bellatrix's heart skip a few beats. 

The blonde witch stood from the edge of the bed and bowed her head to the Dark Lord, "Yes your Lordship." She left the room quietly and quickly, leaving the door slightly ajar. 

Bellatrix tried to get up but she was clearly in a lot of discomfort and the Dark Lord rose a hand to stop her, "Stay." She stayed. Breathing a little heavily. 

"Master, I.." again he stopped her with a raised hand. 

"The situation is dealt with." It was all she needed to hear, her shoulders relaxed and she let out a soft sigh, sinking back into feather pillows. Voldemort watched her with something close to fondness in his scarlet eyes, she looked very beautiful and though weakened by childbirth, his first lieutenant had never been stronger. "Sleep now, Bella." 

She shifted to lay on her side, her adoring gaze on him as he gracefully sat in the armchair near the bed watching over his sleeping baby and her fierce mother, who had almost instantly fallen asleep safe in her Masters presence.


End file.
